Tempestuous Kisses
by Midnight-Feli-Butterfly
Summary: **** RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT **** Rod and Bella are home during a storm after completing their last mission


His hands moved to wrap around her waist as he pushed her back to thump heavily against the brick wall beside the front door. Blood covered them as his hands held her held her tight, insuring faint bruises would mark the ivory satin of her skin. In the sky lightening struck sending a blinding flash of light into the air as a torrent of rain started to hammer down as if the heavens themselves were falling. Rodolphus didn't touch her anymore for a moment then his eager hands moved to skim over the torn fabric of her shirt until he ripped it completely from her, exposing her to the the black stormy night and to his eager eyes that were now feasting upon her rising and falling chest. Firm hands trailed down the her sides until he met with the waistband of her long bustle skirt she wore.

His long fingers slipped through the tiny loops and pulled hard, sending the button flying to the floor and the zipper inching down to stop just above her sex. Then with a violent tug he sank to his knees before her, heating and cooling her bare thighs with his breath, where he slipped her skirt from around her feet one at a time. Looking up at her his grey eyes were dark with lust as he slowly rose to his feet, then stepped back a step to look at her "So beautiful.." His French accentuated English, normally so melodic in cadence was now hoarse and raspy with lust. Bellatrix's breaths grew laboured with the growing need that spread through ever fiber of her body. Her heart pulsed with a violent yearning that burned between her legs with a fire so hot she swore smoke rose from her shoulder, arms, and hair. Her entire body was on fire, screaming for satisfaction that only this man could supply. Her sex was melting, liquifying down the length of her thighs as she stood there, completely naked and humbled to his savage command. All around them the wind whipped viciously, driving hard and cold against them turning Bella's porcelain soft skin into goose pimpled red rough skin.

"You little slut, I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk!" The raw power of the night inspired him, for normally he would never call his wife such a vile term but then again they enjoyed such talk in the bedroom, or even out of it as the case was this night. With a simple jerk of his hands, he pulled apart the fabric of his shirt to let the thin Black satin slowly fall from his arms and shoulders to land at his feet. His chest and stomach were chiseled to perfection, and Bellatrix couldn't help the image in her mind's eye of herself trailing her lips and tongue over the steep hills and low valleys of his hips, abs, and torso. When he seemed satisfied by her unmistakable expression of pure lust, Rodolphus unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing the annoying fabric down thick thighs and two strong legs, until he kicked the mess aside. He stood before her in all his glory, naked, hard, fully aroused, and releasing tiny drops of lust to patter against the stone cold floor as all around the rain lashed down in a similar manner.

Stepping forwards once more his strong fingers slid into her long ebony black tresses and seized hold of her, yanking her head back until he could crush his mouth to hers, separating her lips to allow his tongue to explore the heat of her mouth. He kissed her hard and long, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before nibbling his way back inside her heat. Her body jerked with convulsions deep inside her that were on the brink of exploding as she returned his kiss with an urgent needy one of her own, a soft moan sounding from her throat. His other hand being free Rodolphus scraped his bloodied talons down her soft flawless skin over her firm high breasts and lower still to finally skim across the moist heat of her sex. He gently rubbed against her clitoris in slow, painful circles that drove Bella's mind wild. He kept at a steady pace, testing her, tempting her, torturing her before those long, firm fingers moved deeper, until they plunged into the very center of her body. As his long fingers plunged into her his sharp white teeth bit down on her neck as he stretched her, his tongue moving to soothe the bite by flicking against the pulsing of life beneath her skin.

Rod's hot breath against her skin was sending tiny electrical shocks spiraling down her spine as she spread her legs further apart allowing him full access to her awaiting lust. Her moans grew louder and mored desperate as her eyes snapped shut and her body trembled as she shamelessly ground herself against his skilled fingers. When she thought she could receive no more pleasure, Rodolphus withdrew his fingers and sank down between her thighs, leaving a long, wet trail of kisses across her pale flushed skin in his wake. Again she moaned though this time from anticipation as she spread her legs and scrabbled her fingers against the cold wet bricks at her back trying to find a purchase to hold herself upright "Please." Her voice high with frustration. "Roddie, I can't take this anymore." Rodolphus reached up a hand then and took a hold of her long ebony curls that flowed almost to her waist and yanked hard on her hair "Quiet, my sweet petit chaton, or I won't let you cum." Before Bellatrix could blink her response, Rod's fingers were deep inside her, moving in and out, faster, harder, his teeth nipping at the delicate folds that hid her arousal. He nipped again, this time sucking her lips into his mouth and running his tongue along the moist center of her body. He breathed heavily, alighting her body with fire all over again, until he released her to slide the silk of his tongue into the shallow entrance of her molten heat.

Rodolphus feasted on his wife then, tasting her over and over until the fire trapped deep inside her began to blaze to an inferno. She could feel it starting to build; she could feel the rise of her climax reaching higher and higher until there was nothing left of her to stop it. But Rod swiftly removed his tongue and fingers, cutting her short of the building orgasm that threatened to succumb her every last nerve. He took a small step back, those magnificent grey eyes darkened with lust, dancing over her shaking body with an expression of wicked delight. "I warned you to be quiet." He moved closer again, this time grabbing her waist in a chastising grip that sucked the breath from her lungs. "This time I want you to scream." He captured her mouth and bit her lower lip as his hands moved down to grab her ass. Then, with a fluid motion that seemed effortless, he lifted her off of the ground and wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her even further back against the rain sodden brickwork. The rough bricks against her multitude of scars that littered her back made Bellatrix gasp and moan even more, writhing beneath him.

Rodulphus angled his cock at the slick entrance of her sex, purposely withholding entering her, as he stared deeply into her eyes with a savage glare that rippled throughout the entire room from the blinding power of his desire. "Hold on, petit chaton." His lips curved into a deviant smirk as he gestured toward the storm filled black skies and the lack of a hold on the house she was pressed against "This is going to be rough. " Bella glared at him with nothing but pure, unsated want. She curled her finger against his hard muscular shoulders than dug her talon like nails into his soft flesh and held on for dear life she little red rubies the dripped slowly down his chest. His hands were firm around her thighs and ass, his hips rocking her slowly until every inch of his shaft was covered with her sweet nectar. He moved again, this time harder, more demanding. He began rocking her faster, driving into her with more aggression than necessary.

Bellatrix held on tight to his shoulders, arching her back and spreading her legs wider to meet with his every demanding thrust. Her screams were loud, unstoppable, echoing against the backdrop of the ferocious storm as she moaned against the immense pleasure and crippling pain that rippled through her body. And then that fire buried deep within her started to flicker to life, and her entire body began to tremble from the paralyzing explosion of her orgasm. She screamed aloud, her body jerking in unnatural ways that sent Rodulphus tumbling over the edge with a snarl that was more animalistic than human as he thrust one last time deep inside her then released his hot seed into her.

The couple had been on assignment the last month, tracking and hunting certain members of the order who their master had deemed had to die and now that they were finally home after the last one had been slaughtered they had been unable to wait to slake their lust. Always it was the same; after every mission soaked still in their victims blood the Lestrange's would come together in a dance that was primal and powerful, one fueled by lust and adrenaline.


End file.
